


Neither The Sun nor Death

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anniversary, Gay, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke is constantly awakened by the sound of a piano playing in his house. He goes to see what it is.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Neither The Sun nor Death

Luke listened as the sound of a piano echoed throughout the halls. He was standing in the doorway, watching a man he'd never seen before play his instrument, in his house. He recognized the man … But he didn't believe his eyes. Every night he'd wake to hear the sound of a million weeping angels flocking around his ears, whispering a tune of sorrow, loss and longing, betrayal, and occasionally a very faint, but much too apparent, slight hint of anger. Sometimes a sour note would play, and it would stop for a while ... Luke would listen, and he'd wonder if he was hallucinating, if there was a spectre in his house. 

He thought it was a ghost, the ghost of his late husband to be specific. He had been seeing him around the house, painfully Hallucinating, forced to look his grief in the eyes ... He was too young to marry, but Clive managed to make it happen. He managed to get Luke this house, it wasn't  _ too  _ big. Just big enough so they would be comfortable. Luke would often roam the hallways of his home, talking to himself as if Clive was right next to him. He'd talk about his day, whisper tunes they used to sing together when they got bored. Sometimes he'd go nuts with the piano, and Clive would yell lyrics to their favorite songs into the night. 

At least … he could sometimes still hear his voice. His stylistic singing, exaggerated annunciation of specific words for emphasis. His soft voice, his hard voice, loud and quiet. Luke swore he could hear it all sometimes.

Such a good performer, such a good singer. He couldn't play piano though, any time he tried, he'd just give up and insist that it was more fun to watch Luke. He would still attempt it, and Luke loved that he never truly gave up. Over time he was able to play simple songs, but nothing like this. 

The melody Luke was hearing was completely new, he'd never heard anything like it. It seemed improvised, a syncopated portrait of grief that spoke directly to Luke's heart. It wasn't comforting, it was blunt, and it sounded a little spiteful at times … but Luke just listened. 

He thought about all the good times he'd had, he didn't know why that was the first thing that came to mind. He swayed with the tune, leaning against the doorframe … there were other memories, piling up one after another. Memories of the night they got married. Out in public, it was a very elaborate set up, Luke had no idea it would happen how it did, but he ended up showing all of London his relationship with the infamous villain. It was broadcasted on one of those huge screens at the sides of buildings. Their vows, their kiss, Clive's sly look towards the camera as he flipped off the entire City, making out with his husband at full force. It only lasted maybe ten minutes, before it was shut off so they could have privacy. 

Luke had been so angry when he found out, but he let it go. He let it go because he was so in love with Clive, he already knew nobody else would approve of it, so why be upset over what other people thought? They had plenty of fun by themselves, and they could always move. Luke had friends around the world by then, but still … he couldn't shake the feeling that it was only going to get worse. 

Guilt, he felt guilty, but it wasn't his fault, the sound of the piano grew a little more intense, disorganized. It played cascading, intensive scales and arpeggios. It remained in the minor key, occasionally shifting to major for a second only to snap back as if it were second guessing any positivity. 

Luke watched the man as he played, his hair was a mess …

Luke could remember the day when everything failed. Clive wouldn't stop touching him in public, trying to show him off. It was like he wanted everyone to know, he wanted to shove it in their faces, But Luke wanted privacy. He didn't need everyone to know what Clive did with him when they were alone, it was humiliating, but still … he forgave. His logic was that he wasn't losing anything if everyone knew, and he was sort of thrilled by the fact that he was untouchable. 

He sort of … became an exhibitionist alongside Clive, wanting people to see him in strange ways … but eventually they both came to an understanding that Luke didn't want to do it anymore, so they should stop. And it did stop, it took a few tries when it should have taken only one complaint, but it stopped …

After that, they spent most of their time at home together. They pretty much lived as one, Luke barely ever noticed or acknowledged Clive's presence sometimes. They were so comfortable with each other that it felt weird to not be together, they became inseparable, and as the years went by … Luke found himself stuck at Clive's side, not wanting to be apart from him.

He stared at the ground, listening to the quiet, low droning tune … the piano moaned, and arched it's back in agony.

Clive had begun to distance himself at around that time. Luke didn't know why, but his reaction was violent. He didn't want Clive to leave him, but he'd often wake up in the middle of the night, all alone. He'd cry his eyes out, feeling like Clive didn't want to be with him anymore, like he'd done something wrong. Clive would assure him that wasn't the case, but Luke didn't believe it. It wasn't until Clive came home drunk, lipstick kisses all over his face, passed out on the couch … that Luke went cold.

He stood there for a while, thinking about what might have happened. Maybe Clive was assaulted? Maybe he'd been groped by some woman, and he drank a lot to deal with his nerves. Maybe … or - maybe he was cheating on Luke. 

When that thought crossed his mind, Luke didn't know what to do. He only knew two things. 

Clive is going to leave me

I can not financially support myself 

But there was one last thing … 

I have access to all of Clive's assets, and only I would notice if he died …

The piano was sad again, and the man in the chair swayed a little. Luke was tired of thinking about this, so he finally spoke up. 

"You're trespassing…" he said. 

The moonlight from the window made a spotlight for the man, Luke could see him clearly as he turned his head. He was playing a singular note. 

"It's my anniversary today … I don't want to have to call the cops on you, so just leave …" Luke said. 

The man just gave him a smile, continuing to play that same note over and over again … he turned, and Luke just watched him. 

Clive can't play piano … so this couldn't be him.

When Luke did what he did, he got a phone call right after from an adopted relative of Clive, asking if he got home alright. She bragged nonstop about the anniversary plans Clive had made, and apologized for getting his face dirty. She was a very old woman, and Luke … nearly threw up when he realized what he'd done. 

"You know, don't you? Is that why you're doing this?" Luke said … he couldn't see straight, listening to the same repetitive loop on end … 

He took a shaky step forward, dressed in his night clothes. Some pajamas … he'd been driven past the point of insanity. He didn't fear this intruder. 

All his fear dissolved when he suddenly remembered what Clive was planning for his anniversary.

"I'm sorry …" Luke said, voice getting caught in his throat as he approached the figure.

Clive had been taking piano lessons.


End file.
